1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for transmitting system information for an machine type communication (MTC) terminal. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method and an apparatus for configuring transmission resources of system information for an MTC terminal and performing frequency hopping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Machine Type Communication (MTC) denotes communication between a device and an object without human intervention. In a viewpoint of 3rd generation partnership projection (3GPP), “machine” refers to an entity that does not require a direction control or human intervention, and “MTC” denotes one type of data communication including one or more machines.
A smart meter or a vending machine equipped with a mobile communication module is a typical example of a machine. A portable User Equipment (UE) having an MTC function is also considered as one type of machine since smart phones automatically access a network and communicate according to a user location or a user condition without any control or intervention of the user.
In order to support an MTC UE having expanded coverage, System Information (SI) should be repeatedly transmitted using a plurality of subframes in a time domain. When the SI is repeatedly transmitted using most downlink subframes for the UE having the expanded coverage on every transmission period, Physical Downlink Shared CHannel (PDSCH) transmission resources for Dedicated Traffic CHannel (DTCH) transmission become running out. To solve the above problem, an intermittent repetitive transmission method is proposed. The intermittent repetitive transmission method repeatedly transmit the SI only using a particular subframe or only during a particular transmission period.
Accordingly, it is required to develop a frequency hopping pattern for repeatedly transmitting the SI to the MTC UE and also avoiding interference from SI transmitted from an adjacent base station (BS).